


No lies

by Ashipperofeverything



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashipperofeverything/pseuds/Ashipperofeverything
Summary: No puedes mentir a tu alma gemela AU





	1. Chapter 1

Siempre que conozco a alguien nuevo intento decir una pequeña mentira durante la conversación, ya sea sobre el clima, mi edad o  _ “si, te ves muy guapo” _ , todo como un desesperado intento de encontrar a mi alma gemela.

He pasado 19 años de mi vida intentando encontrar mi otra mitad, a esa persona que llenaría mi vida de felicidad y alegría pero al parecer no estaba destinada a eso. Nadie de mi familia, en realidad.

Siempre supe que mis padres no eran almas gemelas. Los escuche muchas veces decirse pequeñas mentiras y me rompió el corazón por un tiempo hasta que vi la relación de Eva con Mateo. Él es un hombre maravilloso y siempre vi sus ojos llenos de amor al mirar a mi hermana pero jamás vi algo recíproco de su parte. A Eva siempre le gustó mentir para lograr sus objetivos y Mateo no fue excepción pero aún así aceptó casarse con él. Y ni hablar de Guille. No me sorprendería saber que su alma gemela es su trabajo.

Así que cuando llegó Lucho a mi vida lo recibí con un  _ ¿por qué no? _

Cuando lo conocí fue unas pocas semanas luego de la muerte de mi padre, en la biblioteca de mi universidad. Me preguntó si me molestaba que se sentara conmigo y yo respondí que no. Era un chico apuesto y con una sonrisa encantadora, quería amarlo pero sabía que no resultaría cuando lo primero que salió de mi boca al conocerlo fue una mentira.

Pensé que quizás con el tiempo podría ser feliz con él, como lo hicieron mis padres y como lo  hace mi hermana, quizás no necesitaba a mi alma gemela, quizás con él bastaba, además, estaba casi segura que yo era su alma gemela así que tendría que funcionar de alguna forma.

Obviamente estaba equivocada. No fue hasta meses después de comenzar una relación con él que comenzaron las discusiones y ahí me di cuenta de todas las mentiras que me decía constantemente para manipularme. Las discusiones pasaron a gritos y de éstos a actos violentos pero aún así me quedé con él porque estaba conmigo cuando me sentía sola en esa enorme casa con más habitaciones que personas que la habiten. Quizás no era la forma más sana para distraerme, ya que estar con él casi siempre involucra alcohol, pero de alguna forma servía, así que me quedé con él.

Después de dos años pensé que simplemente el universo se equivocó y soy la única alma en el mundo que no tiene otra mitad. Estaba convencida que mi destino era estar junto a alguien hasta que éste encontrara a su alma gemela y me dejara sola de nuevo.

Hasta que la conocí a ella.

Sentí todo lo que describe la gente cuando hablaban de este momento, sin embargo, fue tan diferente a todas las situaciones románticas que pude haber leído en libros o internet. No nos conocimos en un parque, con los pájaros cantando en el fondo, brindando una melodía romántica a nuestro encuentro, como me lo imaginé cientos de veces. Nada de eso.

Estaba tomando café con unos amigos y Lucho cuando la vi entrar a la cafetería. Desde ese momento todo quedó en silencio a mi alrededor y sólo podía enfocarme en ella. Mis ojos jamás habían visto tal nivel de perfección y por alguna extraña razón sentía muchas ganas de sonreír, de reír a carcajadas.

“Baby ¿estas bien?” fue la pregunta que me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. En un segundo volvió el ruido de la cafetería, las risas y conversaciones de la gente alrededor mío. La chica pasó corriendo por mi lado con su uniforme de trabajo y haciéndose una cola apuradamente.

“Si, todo bien” dije sin pensar, aún buscando a la chica que desapareció detrás del mesón de atención.

“¿Por qué sonríes?” preguntó Lucho nuevamente, intentando seguir mi mirada pero terminando confundido al no poder encontrar la fuente de mi interés. Siempre fue un hombre celoso, sobretodo ante la idea de encontrar a mi alma gemela y dejarlo, así que no me sorprendió sentir caer su brazo sobre mis hombros de manera posesiva.

“¿Que acaso ya no puedo sonreír si tu no eres la causa?” respondí irritada ante su actitud. Por lo general soy buena aguantando este tipo de cosas pero a diferencia de otras veces, el peso de su brazo alrededor mío me incomodó más de lo normal, al igual que su presencia tan cerca de mi.

“No empiecen otra vez, por favor” interrumpió Sergio antes que Lucho pudiera responder algo “estamos disfrutando como amigos, dejen sus problemas de pareja para más tarde”

No alcancé a escuchar lo que Lucho le respondió ya que la chica apareció nuevamente, esta vez tomando las órdenes de los clientes detrás de la caja. Sin pensarlo me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta la fila para comprar, realmente no tenía idea que haría cuando llegara al frente pero necesitaba verla de cerca. 

“Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea llevar?” me dijo sin levantar la mirada de la caja. No anticipé el efecto que tendría sobre mí el estar tan cerca de ella.

No pude evitar admirarla. Lo primero que noté fue la diferencia de estatura, la cual resaltaba aún más debido a mis botas de tacón alto. Su piel era más morena que la mía y su cabello negro azabache estaba tomado pero aún así podía notar la ondulación que éste tomaba cuando se acercaba a las puntas. Su expresión parecía preocupada, mordía su labio inferior y sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas pero aún así...

“Eres hermosa” dije sin pensar. Las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin poder controlarlas, jamás había experimentado tal descontrol sobre mi propio cuerpo. De inmediato sentí calor en mis mejillas y cuando la chica levantó la mirada casi me desmayo ahí mismo. Sus ojos eran del más hermoso marrón, de ese que te llena de calidez al mirarlos y te hace pensar en fogatas y chocolate caliente.

El silencio se apoderó de nuestro alrededor por unos segundos y pensé que jamás terminaría, que quizás quedé como una psicópata luego de ese inevitable comentario y que justo cuando encuentro a mi alma gemela, ella no compartiría mis mismos sentimientos.  

“Estoy intentando actuar normal pero acabo de descubrir que soy gay y estoy entrando en pánico” respondió ella luego de un segundo, las palabras chocando unas con otras debido a la rapidez en la que lo dijo y pude notar que, al igual que yo, no era su intención decir algo así en voz alta. Sus ojos se agrandaron cómicamente y abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Sus mejillas se llenaron de color y subió sus manos a su boca para evitar cualquier frase rebelde que intente escapar su boca sin permiso nuevamente. 

Intenté decir algo, de calmar su evidente preocupación y decirle que estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ella pero antes de poder siquiera decir una palabra ella salió corriendo cual cenicienta a medianoche, dejando solo un zapato de cristal como evidencia de que no es un sueño. En este caso, su zapato de cristal no es más que una simple etiqueta con su nombre pero para mi fue un regalo del cielo poder saber cómo se llamaba la misteriosa chica que me robó el aliento a primera vista.

_ Juliana. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TENEMOS PELÍCULA!

El vodka blanco ha estado en mi vida desde los 13 años. Muchos dicen que es un poco joven pero sinceramente ya no me importa. Al principio era una forma de diversión en fiestas y encuentros casuales con amigos pero después se convirtió en una de las formas más eficientes de olvidar mis problemas y no sentirme sola. 

Después del vodka vino el vodka black, me gustaría decir que recuerdo cómo empezó ese nuevo gusto pero lo único que sé de esa noche es que empezó en la playa y terminó en mi habitación.

Últimamente mi gusto está en el tequila y el aguardiente. Tequila cuando salgo con mis amigos y Lucho, no siempre tengo ánimo de ir con ellos pero termino convencida con tal de no pelear con él. Aguardiente cuando el silencio de mi casa es demasiado abrumador y la soledad amenaza con consumir mis pensamientos. 

El agua siempre acompaña después de estas noches de “diversión” pues es la mejor forma de sobrevivir una resaca, después de todo, es todo culpa de la deshidratación. No solo para eso, obviamente. Siempre disfruto un buen vaso de agua fría en días calurosos o en cualquier momento, realmente. Los jugos y bebidas dejan un sabor demasiado dulce en mi boca, por lo que usualmente recurro a botellas de agua. 

El café es otro tema. Su uso es principalmente académico, pues me ayuda a sobrevivir largas noches de estudio o aburridas clases a las 7 AM después de una noche en el bar. Sin embargo, pese a ser más útil que el alcohol, nunca espero más de 10 minutos para beber un simple capuchino vainilla. Las filas me impacientan y si ésta es larga prefiero buscar otra cafetería en el camino. La primera vez que estuve en una cafetería por más de 10 minutos fue porque Sergio insistió en una junta de amigos pero al todavía estar con resaca de la noche anterior, los chicos decidieron que un buen café serviría para revivirlos. 

Fue todo gracias a Sergio, pero hoy en día no sé si debo agradecer o culpar a mi amigo, pues desde ese día no he vuelto a ver a Juliana y me estoy volviendo loca. Su rostro es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, todo el día, todos los días. No soy capáz de dar dos pasos en la calle sin pensar que ví su rostro en una de las personas caminando a mi lado, en una tienda o en mi misma universidad. He vuelto al mismo café todos los días desde que la conocí pero no consigo encontrarla. 

Hoy no es más que otro día de búsqueda. He caído en una rutina, voy a la misma cafetería todos los días, intento ir a una hora diferente para coincidir con su horario pero hasta ahora no he tenido éxito. Una vez que llego y me aseguro que Juliana no está, ocupo un lugar en el asiento más distante de la cafetería y finjo estudiar solo para que los demás trabajadores no piensen que soy una psicópata.

Estoy a punto de comenzar mi rutina cuando Guille aparece frente a mí con una sonrisa y una mirada inquisidora. 

“Pensé que tenías examen mañana” dijo mi hermano al verme preparada para salir “muy importante, según escuché de Lucho”

“Estudiaré en la cafetería” le respondí siguiendo mi camino y evitando contacto visual. Sabía que si Guille lograba retenerme unos minutos más, terminaría contándole todo sobre Juliana y no era algo que estaba lista para hablar todavía. 

Pasé todo el camino en auto pensando en ella y en qué significaba que sea mi alma gemela. Nunca, en toda mi vida, me había gustado una mujer así que fue una real sorpresa encontrarme frente a frente con Juliana y darme cuenta que el filtro entre mi mente y boca desaparecía. Quizás es mi alma gemela pero no necesariamente significa algo romántico, después de todo, hay casos conocidos de almas gemelas entre mejores amigos, hermanos o padres e hijos. Quizás estamos destinadas a ser mejores amigas.

Obvio, todo sería más fácil de descifrar si la conociera por más de 1 minuto.

Al llegar a la cafetería lo primero que hice, al igual que las dos semanas pasadas, fue buscar por ella. No estaba en la caja preparando los pedidos ni tampoco de mesera y, al igual que todos mis intentos fallidos, me dejé caer resignada en una mesa. 

“Otra vez aquí” dijo Renata, una trabajadora de la cafetería que he llegado a conocer en estas semanas. Es una chica dulce que siempre me recibe con una sonrisa. Hay veces que siento que ella sabe exactamente qué hago aquí todos los días pero no dice nada. 

“Me gusta el ambiente” dije devolviendo la sonrisa y no era realmente una mentira. El lugar es cálido y el sonido suave de la conversación de las pocas personas que habían me hacía estar más tranquila, en contraste con mi fría y vacía casa. 

Ella sonrió y me dio esa mirada de comprensión, la que me confirma que sabe a qué vengo todos los días. A veces pienso en preguntarle sobre Juliana, especialmente en los días en los que las botellas de alcohol parecen ser más llamativas de lo normal, pero mi inseguridad no me lo permite.

“Te traeré lo usual” dijo Renata interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Le agradezco con una sonrisa y la sigo con la mirada hasta que desaparece detrás de la cocina. 

Una vez sola, suspiro tristemente. Otro día más sin ver a Juliana. Intento no pensar en ella pero es en vano, por lo que comienzo mi tarde de estudio con su rostro llenando mi mente pero dejando un vacío en mi pecho. 

La concentración nunca ha sido mi mejor amiga y menos luego de conocer a Juliana pero realmente necesito estudiar para este examen porque si, Guille tiene razón, es muy importante y no puedo reprobar.

¿Pero cómo puedo estudiar si lo único en lo que pienso es en ella? 

Sueno como una típica chica de películas románticas, sé que es cliché pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Sinceramente, pensaba que estas cosas solo pasaban en películas pero todo es tan real ahora. Esas ganas de querer estar cerca de ella, de verla una vez más Y SÓLO HEMOS INTERCAMBIADO UN PAR DE PALABRAS.

Si mi madre estuviera viva podría conversar de esto con ella. Mi padre nunca fue muy interesado por todo el tema de las almas gemelas e incluso las creía un juego o una fantasía. Ni hablar de mis hermanos, los amo pero Eva es una amargada y Guille no lo entendería, una piedra es más sensible que él de vez en cuando.

“No te atrevas a… ¡Renata!” escuché a la distancia en un susurro desesperado. 

“Te doy la tarde libre, yo cubriré tu turno” le respondió Renata en el mismo tono, empujándola a mi mesa “ahora ve con ella, ha venido todos los días _por dos semanas,_ no puedes esconderte en la cocina por siempre _”_  

“Pero no…” y al momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron dejó de luchar contra Renata, quien se quedó detrás de ella con una sonrisa divertida, mirando entre las dos. 

“¿Tienes algo que decir?” dijo en un tono burlón.

“No es justo, sabes que no puedo mentir frente a ella” murmuró Juliana cual niña pequeña, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Así que no soy la única con el mismo problema.

“No te preocupes, yo tampoco puedo mentir frente tuyo” intenté calmarla “¿Te invito un café? Porfa”

Okay, si, quizás ese “porfa” sonó un poco desesperado y, sinceramente, no tenía planeado decirlo en primer lugar, pero recién me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto de las almas gemelas y Juliana se ve simplemente hermosa y es estúpido porque solo está con su uniforme pero no puedo evitarlo...

“Créeme que nos damos cuenta” dijo Renata riendo. Esto de pensar en voz alta me está quitando la poca dignidad que me queda después de nuestro primer encuentro.

Renata le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a Juliana y, con una última sonrisa, se va a atender a los clientes que llegaron en medio de nuestro encuentro. 

Es ridículo lo hermosa que se ve Juliana con unos simples jeans, polera roja con el logo de la cafetería a un lado y un delantal blanco de cocina. Su cabello está en una cola, igual que la primera vez que la vi, y sus manos no dejan de moverse, jugando una con otra.

Es un poco divertido saber que no soy la única al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Mi corazón late rápidamente y una sonrisa adorna mi rostro.

“Te puedes sentar, si quieres” digo con una sonrisa y, por fín, ella sonríe de vuelta. Es como ver la luz después de estar en la oscuridad por años.

“Esto es ridículo” dice Juliana, pasando sus manos por su cara y por un momento me asusto, quizás ella no siente lo mismo y tan solo estoy imaginando cosas, pero la sonrisa que puedo ver entre sus manos me calma “¿Cómo tienes este efecto en mi? Ni siquiera te conozco”

“Valentina Carvajal” dije estirando mi mano. Ella tiene razón, es ridículo cómo puedo sentirme tan atraída a alguien de quién sólo conozco el nombre.

“Juliana Valdés” responde ella tomando mi mano y dándole un pequeño apretón. 

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto, mirándonos como estúpidas, con sonrisas en nuestros rostros. No sé cuánto ha pasado cuando nos damos cuenta que seguimos estrechando nuestras manos.

Parecemos un par de niñas en nuestra primera cita, con pequeñas risitas y evitando contacto visual. Puedo ver un tinte rojizo en las mejillas de Juliana y, según el calor que siento en mis propias mejillas, supongo que yo estoy igual. 

“Me da miedo hablar” dije con una sonrisa, para romper el hielo “no sé qué cosas van a salir de mi boca y creo que ya he perdido suficiente mi dignidad frente a ti”

“¿Tu perdiste tu dignidad?” me responde Juliana, indignada “¿acaso _‘acabo de descubrir que soy gay y estoy entrando en pánico’_ no es suficiente humillación para ti?”

No puedo evitar reír e incluso un par de personas de las mesas cercanas se nos quedan mirando pero no me podría importar menos. 

“Es lo único en lo que he podido pensar desde ese día” continuó, tapando sus ojos con sus manos “Hice el completo ridículo frente a mi supuesta alma gemela”

“¿Supuesta?”

“Bueno, no conozco a nadie con experiencia como para consultar, así que no sé realmente cómo funciona todo esto” 

“¿Y tus padres?” La pregunta sale de mis labios antes de poder procesar que es una pregunta un poco íntima.

“No son almas gemelas” dijo ella sin darle importancia “ni siquiera vivo con ellos” agregó y eso si es algo que llama mi atención. Es común ver parejas casadas o con hijos sin necesariamente ser almas gemelas, mis padres son un ejemplo de eso y, aparentemente, también los de Juliana. 

Lo que sí me llama la atención es que no viva con ellos. Ella habla como si no le afectara mucho la situación pero hay algo en sus ojos que me dice que no está completamente bien, algo que no puedo descifrar, sin embargo, al momento de preguntar, ella responde con serenidad, pese a que la historia que me cuenta no es para nada feliz. 

Hace unos meses Juliana descubrió el verdadero trabajo de sicario de su padre, el Chino, sin embargo, su verdadera decepción vino al enterarse que su mamá siempre lo supo y lo ocultó. Al poco tiempo empezó a notar detalles que antes pasaban desapercibidos y descubrió el mundo violento del que su familia, aparentemente, era parte. 

Decidió escapar el momento en que unos delincuentes intentaron cobrar venganza del Chino amenazando a ella y su madre, pero ella no quiso dejar a su esposo atrás y, en vez de acompañar a su única hija, se fue en busca del hombre que las abandonó.

No es una historia muy linda y, según la mirada que Juliana me da una vez terminada su historia, no planeaba contarme todo esto de inmediato. Es mucho que asimilar en tan poco tiempo pero me sorprendo a mi misma al darme cuenta que pese a todos los problemas que esta chica parece haber dejado atrás, mi interés y atracción a ella no sólo no desaparece, sino que aumenta por mil. 

Luego de escuchar el infierno por el que ha tenido que pasar puedo entender aquello en su mirada, puedo reconocer qué es lo que impide que esos hermosos ojos brillen como deberían y puedo hacerlo porque he visto esa mirada antes, la veo todos los días al mirarme en el espejo.

Juliana está sola. 

Son situaciones distintas, es obvio. Cada una de un extremo diferente de la sociedad pero aún así encontramos terreno en común en nuestra soledad.

Y es en ese momento que me propongo una meta. Nadie debería pasar por lo que Juliana está pasando en este momento y será mi trabajo personal asegurarme que esa mirada solitaria que ella oculta, desaparezca.


End file.
